Wall-nut First Aid
Wall-nut First Aid is an item that allows the player to plant new seeds of specific "defensive" plants over the old, damaged ones and fully restore their health. In Plants vs. Zombies, it can be purchased from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $2000 after the player has beaten Adventure Mode. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, it returns as an upgrade. This time, it is obtained after beating Wild West - Day 15 instead of paying coins. It retains the same functions as in Plants vs. Zombies, although it cannot restore the armor created by some defensive plants' Plant Food effects. Overview Wall-nut First Aid allows the player to plant new Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, Pumpkins, Garlics (Plants vs. Zombies 2 only), Infi-nuts, Pea-nuts, Sweet Potatoes, Chard Guards, Endurians, Celery Stalkers, Primal Wall-nuts, Explode-O-Nuts (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese only), Bambrooks and Hot Dates on top of damaged plants of the same kind without having to dig them up first. This allows the player to replace a defensive plant when a zombie is chewing on it without digging it up and giving the zombie a chance to escape. Strategies General Tall-nuts still cannot replace Wall-nuts without first digging up the Wall-nut, so keep this in mind if your strategy is to start off with cheaper Wall-nuts before replacing them with the stronger Tall-nuts. Plants vs. Zombies For the Plants vs. Zombies achievement Sunny Days, it is wise to have Wall-nut First Aid purchased, so you can easily replace the Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Pumpkins that the zombies are chewing on, while collecting sun as well. Plants vs. Zombies 2 This feature is beneficial in levels that require the player to not lose a certain amount of plants, as well as Save Our Seeds levels. It is best to use it when the plant is either in its second or last degrade, especially Primal Wall-nuts whose recharge is much faster compared to other defensive plants. You can also use this with Chard Guards for stalling against strong zombies. Gallery Store FirstAidWallnutIcon.png|HD Wall-nut First Aid wallnutfirstaid.png|HD Wall-nut First Aid in Plants vs. Zombies 2 Wall-nut first aid photo 351.jpeg|Wall-nut First Aid in Plants vs. Zombies 2 FirstAidPre1.7.jpg|Wall-nut First Aid on the map in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (before the 1.7 update) Trivia *The player cannot plant a new defensive plant over a non-degraded one, even if it has taken some damage. They are categorized as intact until they visually look like they have been bitten, or if a leaf is lost, in Chard Guard's case. *Even though Garlic is a defensive plant, this does not work on it in the first game. The same happens with Spikerock, the only non-defensive plant that degrades. **However, Garlic can be repaired with this in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Before the 2.8 update, it did not work on Pea-nut when it is was on the second degrade. *It does not work on Red Stingers, even if they are in their defensive forms. This may be because Red Stinger is not always defensive. *Before the 1.7 update of Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''and the 1.8 update in the Chinese version, it was obtained by unlocking the one-key gate in Wild West. *As of version 6.2.1, Hot Date is unable to be repaired with Wall-nut First Aid in any degrade. **This is due to the fact that Hot Date's purpose is to be eaten. ***However, Explode-o-nut can still be repaired even if the purpose of this plant is the same of Hot Date's. *If a Wall-nut or Tall-nut is boosted they will not trigger their plant food effect, they will only heal normally *Imitater in ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 will not play its animation when using it. ru:Стенореховая первая помощь Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Wild West Category:Permanent items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies items Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West items